


托妞也拿大佬剧本了

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托 3P 托妞科技大佬AU SM有，托妞轻微变装女皇，注意避雷





	托妞也拿大佬剧本了

托妞科技大佬au，我对科技什么都不懂，全是我瞎编的，反正都是为了开车...舍卡托终极美人互助组，舍瓦又又又站街au，托妞有轻微的变装女皇，3p，调教有，public有，注意避雷～谁知道为什么这个脑洞这么长，从走肾变成了学习爱的艺术的言情文.....

托妞是一个互联网届大佬，本质是程序猿，所以和自己的右手过一辈子是宿命，他很厉害所以研究了一套人工智能自慰装置，就觉得自己不需要找别人了，所以大家都说他性冷淡。然后阿布和他合作，阿布是一个传统的石油大亨，又是五毒俱全的那种，在和托妞谈完合作以后，一定要请托妞玩一下。

插播舍卡剧情，舍瓦原来是个站街的毛子，孤身一人，干了六七年了，后来有一天从街上捡了流浪的卡卡，卡卡声称要和舍瓦学当鸭子，舍瓦教了他一些基本的，但是一直不让他接客，自己努力工作养卡卡，阿布找了舍瓦说给托妞玩一晚上，赚大钱，你要是被弄死了，保险够卡卡用一辈子，瓦瓦就答应了，阿布又找了一个鸭子，两个人正在房间里演练呢，被卡卡看见了，卡卡嫉妒的赶走了另一个鸭子，献身瓦瓦，正在闹着，阿布带着托妞来了，托妞一下就看到了瓦瓦的22cm，心里有了感觉，但是阿布有点懵，想瓦瓦怎么这么不专业，客人还没来就快活起来了。

卡卡介绍是瓦瓦的徒弟，还是处，让大佬尝鲜的。阿布让人把舍卡带走，清洗教训了一番，带到托妞这里，托妞给他们带上了他设计的电击玩具和阴茎环，然后打发走了阿布，托妞命令两个人自己做。舍卡动情的做了半天，道具也用了，两个人都憋的难受，但是托妞就是没反应，舍瓦心里越来越害怕托妞有什么变态招数在等着他们，其实托妞在自慰并且回忆他曾经的几个恋人。后来舍瓦鼓起勇气来到托妞身边，主动挑逗他，托妞看到舍瓦的肌肉和巨龙有点害怕，但是他没有惩罚他们，因为他心里有点渴望被粗暴的对待，没想到已经憋的很难受的瓦瓦像大型犬一样温柔的舔他，而小狼狗卡卡倒是露出小尖牙咬他。

托妞秒沦陷，舍瓦：不敢相信说好的性冷淡变态大佬呢～怎么跟个雏似的，托妞想的是居然真的有器大活好却温柔的肌肉猛男.然后舍卡夹击托妞，让托妞好好爽了一把，事后托妞才想起他一晚上都没让舍卡射，赶紧打开了他们俩的环，然后舍瓦自己lu了，也给卡卡撸了，托妞说为什么不操屁股呢，我不让你们射，你们不讨厌我么？舍瓦说工作么，你爽翻就好，我们钱也拿了，都是工作有时候就不是那么想搞了。

托妞说这次没玩好算我的，请你们去我家，好好爽，舍瓦有点害怕，但是为了脱离俄罗斯黑帮的控制，还是去了托妞的黑科技豪宅，看到很多ooxx机器，正在感到害怕，托妞说我这是新做的，所以看着有点可怕，其实那天我和你做了以后，改进的，比以前更爽了，你来试试。然后舍卡体验了一把黑科技，果然很爽，然后托妞开心的像个孩子一样，眼睛亮晶晶的扑倒舍瓦怀里求奖励，舍瓦ooxx了他，毒舌的卡卡说：既然你的机器那么爽，干什么还钉在我家瓦瓦的阴茎上不下来

托妞并没有回呛回去，只是说机器能达到平均水平以上就好，我之前有过几个情人，我觉得很多真人是没有和机器爽的，比如你，两个人开启争宠模式，瓦瓦感觉ji儿很累，坚决要求晚上分房睡。

晚上舍瓦一个人在考虑将来的事，卡卡跑到托妞房里，趁着托妞睡觉，后入了托妞，说你就是一个小婊子，装什么性冷淡，只不过一般男人满足不了你，我不和你吵架，你这种人日就老实了。然后托妞从善如流被卡卡日了，完事以后，托妞躺在卡卡怀里，问他，舍瓦知道你还有家庭么？卡卡面色不善，托妞接着说你走了，你弟弟怎么办，我是个荡妇没错，但是我只要男人的阴茎就满足咯，十个男人的阴茎也填不满你，因为性对我来说是目的，对你来说只是逃避。

卡卡几天都很煎熬，也没什么办法，瓦瓦看在眼里也没什么办法，两个人的性生活也不性福，托妞趁机缠着瓦瓦快活。瓦瓦慢慢认识到了卡卡心里有事，然后很傻的瓦瓦就找托妞讨论这件事，托妞就说了实话，瓦瓦并不感觉愤怒和意外，只是求托妞想办法，自己愿意卖身给托妞，一辈子都给托妞玩。然后托妞把事情花钱平了，然后就在卡卡彻夜难眠，打算把真相告诉瓦瓦的时候，托妞爬了卡卡的床，和卡卡说事情已经平了，我知道你喜欢瓦瓦，也知道你们特殊的羁绊，但是别觉得你有我没有的东西，我也能做到你做不到的事，我相信我们以后能好好相处。

三个人达成一致，第二天，托妞去工作，中午回家看到瓦瓦在训练卡卡口，托妞觉得口没有快感，不如三个人躺在一起用他做的高级飞ji杯，完全模仿口腔的设计。卡卡就说有很多东西你不懂，男人就是喜欢别人给他口，就是喜欢别人穿着性感内衣陪他们做，一边做一边浪叫，喊老公喊爸爸喊主人喊名字。托妞说我不觉得瓦瓦会喜欢这些，他不是大男子主义者，他很温柔也很尊重对方，卡卡说脱了裤子别想那些有的没的，看到瓦瓦的大屌你不想吸么？托妞....

卡卡说人们都有性幻想你肯定也有，等我们今天帮你开发一下，晚上瓦瓦拿出网购的大麻，托妞坚决不肯吃，就喝了点酒，瓦瓦脱光，躺在床上，卡卡先帮瓦瓦口，等瓦瓦完全被唤醒了，再把油涂在自己的双ru上帮托妞舔和蹭全身，但就是不进入也不碰xing器，然后晕晕乎乎的，卡卡问托妞他想不想要瓦瓦的屌，想怎么要？托妞说他想穿一个露一半屁gu的裙子，让瓦瓦把他绑在一个秋千上，用健壮的胳膊推，让他看到瓦瓦的yin茎在他身体里进出。然后卡卡就从身后抱着托妞，让瓦瓦操了他，然后卡卡也操了托妞。

第二天瓦瓦说我这儿有很多教科书级的经典G片，你看看你想玩什么，以后好玩的还多着呢，托妞则有点闷闷不乐，卡卡网购了小皮裙送给托妞，托妞告诉卡卡，从小同学都叫他小妞，因为他喜欢小孩子，喜欢做饭而且心思比较细腻，加上后来他又发现自己喜欢男生，喜欢肌肉猛男，托妞也觉得自己就是个正常的男生，后来谈了水爷做男友，水爷也会带着他玩各种各样他是的游戏，因为托雷斯长的清秀，有一次在学校更衣室做，水爷就找了套女生的小裙子让他穿，结果被队友看见了，队友都觉得他是娘娘腔，总是开他的玩笑，托妞就更多的编程而不是去运动了。

托妞说没想到这么多年过去了，自己还喜欢着小裙子，没准骨子里他就是一个荡女，喜欢被男人操，瓦瓦说我不明白你有什么可郁闷的，喜欢小裙子你就穿，不喜欢就不穿，你又不像我们出来卖的，客人想玩什么我们做不了主，你去我们那个红灯区看看，喜欢玩什么的都有，还有人喜欢和水果玩。

托妞就决定去红灯区玩玩，卡卡因为也没真的出来卖过，也有点跃跃欲试，瓦瓦看着两个不知世事艰难的男孩，只能带着他们到处玩了，托妞穿着面具小皮裙和靴子，在酒吧做招待，客人们会把小费塞在他的臀瓣中间，然后有一次跳舞，托妞遇上了阿布，阿布要买托雷斯，托雷斯不能给阿布看脸，就推说自己没化妆，阿布虽然不信他的，但是也没有强迫美人，就要求他脱了裙子，露出pi股，托妞惶恐中照做了，阿布让他站在桌子上，打了他的pi股给酒吧里的人看。大家都叫他水蜜桃。然后托妞回到后台，特别不知所措，这时候阿布的卫队长特里来请托妞，托妞没办法，这时候特里的情人也在酒吧站台的兰八找来化妆品借给托妞，兰八其实对老板总是把酒吧里自由的鸭子们变成私有玩物很不爽，托妞涂了口红就觉得自己不再不安了，他不再是托雷斯，而是水蜜桃了，画了烟熏浓妆，托妞自信的找到阿布，阿布果然没有认出他，托妞抱着阿布跳了舞，然后把阿布绑起来跑掉了，托妞回到酒吧，上台跳舞，大家都叫他queen，托妞大闹了一场，舍瓦听说以后，怕阿布报复，赶紧来把托妞带走了。

托妞却还没玩尽兴，他有了一个新的注意，他买下了一家做se情视频的网站，并且开了直播服务，给自己申请了一个直播间，叫水蜜桃之恋，然后把他和卡卡的pi股拍成各种各样的照片，装饰在一间房间里，然后把图片发到网上，问大家想往两个水蜜桃上画什么图案，然后选出得票最多的，舍瓦会按照方案装饰两个水蜜桃，然后操他们俩。

托妞非常开心的过着他的双面人生，因为他觉得他把性变成了富有创造性的工作，他喜欢富有创造性的工作，但是舍瓦却有些不开心，因为他心底深处还是觉得出来卖不是一件好事，他不喜欢在公共场合表演，才做了半固定的情人，他把性当成工作，给客人带来欢乐，使他自己其实都不觉得欢乐了，他曾经想让卡卡远离这些，没想到现在不仅卡卡很喜欢出来卖，连托妞一个原来的正经人都变得乐在其中，他原来以为和他们俩的性爱是不一样的，到头来还是工作，瓦瓦脑容量也不大，纠结的要死。

托妞和卡卡了解瓦瓦的想法以后，他俩本身就是年轻，喜欢玩，但是也没有长期做的打算，看到瓦瓦不高兴，就停掉了直播，说以后只做瓦瓦的水蜜桃，瓦瓦很感动，每天都卖力的服侍两个美人，托妞和卡卡觉得舍瓦的服务意识太强了，仿佛他是为了满足两个人而做的，自己并不想做....（其实瓦瓦就是鸡儿太累了）  
卡卡和托妞商量在一个什么条件下，能唤起瓦瓦的野性，让瓦瓦粗暴的强了他俩，托妞：什么情况下瓦瓦都不会强的，卡卡：领会精神....就是瓦瓦变得渴求，瓦瓦想要，瓦瓦像亲自捕食的雄狮那样展示力量。他俩拉着瓦瓦玩了几个角色扮演，发现瓦瓦还是那么职业素质过硬，卡卡还好，托妞一喊停，无论到什么阶段，瓦瓦说停就停。

后来托妞和卡卡商量知道瓦瓦喜欢运动，两个人决定陪他去打猎，三个人一起去打猎，两个都没有什么用，瓦瓦一个人打猎，看的两个美人心里早就痒的受不了了，他们甚至在瓦瓦捆绑猎物的时候自慰。晚上三个人打牌，从来不怎么赢的瓦瓦字面上把他们俩的内裤都赢了，两个美人都脱的赤条条，当着瓦瓦的面互相抚慰起来，瓦瓦被他们俩震惊了，从小接受毛子式野外生存训练的人无法想象有人在树林里满脑子都是ooxx，他觉得他们俩有些淫浪的不合时宜了。

瓦瓦想教训他们，就命令他们俩光着跪在篝火旁，直到俩人身上都起了一层薄汗，然后让托妞跪在前边，卡卡跪在后边，卡卡的进入托妞，但是不许动，然后舍瓦举着他的巨龙给两个人轮流口，如果他发现两个人谁动的话，就会拍打他们，最终托妞和卡卡都高潮了，一起倒在了地上。为了惩罚二人，瓦瓦把从二人包里搜出来的玩具都给他们带上，蒙眼手铐口夹，各种夹子，和后边的电动玩具，然后粗糙的绳子用把他俩绑在一起吊在树上，用藤条鞭打他们，看他们俩惨叫挣扎。

第二天托妞早早醒了，卡卡还在睡，托妞发现舍瓦不在，原来舍瓦在捕鱼准备早饭，一边在河里自wei，看到瓦瓦想要，托妞忍不住凑上前去，舍瓦也后悔昨天一时生气，太过分了，就温柔的抱着托妞在柔软落叶堆上做，托妞戏称二人是在偷情，托妞恳求瓦瓦把整个都插进他体内，他想挑战一下，瓦瓦说回去好好准备一下，他就要拳交托妞，描述的语言让托妞兴奋，更加渴求，瓦瓦没办法，说你就那么想流血么，说着拿出几个摘的莓子，塞在一个避孕套里，然后开始操托妞，完了以后，红色的汁水从托妞的后穴喷的托妞屁股到处都是，瓦瓦用手机照下来那个样子，发给了卡卡，然后开始帮托妞清理。

卡卡被吵醒，发现两个美人正背着他偷吃，心里有了一点火气，两个人已经开始第二轮了，卡卡凑过去，舔了瓦瓦的后边，然后进入了瓦瓦，瓦瓦被前后夹击，玩了一阵先退出战斗了，卡托69了几下，也完事了，就并排躺着亲吻，瓦瓦正歇着，托妞突然说，卡卡好可怜，还没有吃到大肉棒，说着就又凑过要帮瓦瓦口，瓦瓦：饶了可怜的鸡儿吧～但是托卡也不管，一个用胸一个用水蜜桃，把瓦瓦弄硬了以后，卡卡骑了可怜的老鸭子，托妞忍不住上来帮着舔，三个人又来了一轮以后，卡托心满意足的一左一右躺在舍瓦怀里睡回笼觉，看着和谐的后宫美人，舍瓦只觉得肾亏。  
老鸭子的血泪史he

被吞了，对不起几个评论的太太了。 这里写一下补充的脑洞： 托妞沉迷工作生病，瓦瓦感到寂寞，并且照顾托妞，托妞病好以后告诉瓦瓦他发明了仿真瓦瓦，瓦瓦就不会那么累了~ 瓦瓦的丁丁造反，因为它觉得瓦瓦太温柔了丢了它这样的猛兽的脸，丁丁怪用粗暴的对待两个美人，两个美人很奇怪，怎么这么热情了？丁丁怪说瓦瓦早就想把你们俩操哭操晕操的下不来床了，但是他是个瘪三，他不敢，哈哈哈。两个美人想了想，还是喜欢瓦瓦，唉~于是他们把丁丁怪绑了起来，骑了他一整夜，榨干了丁丁怪，瓦瓦又回来了，在床上歇了一天，终于能下床了，卡托：来玩角色扮演吧，你演丁丁怪，不是早就想把我们俩操哭操晕操的下不来床了？


End file.
